Quédate
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó con una pequeña perdida del equilibrio, y antes de darse cuenta todo su mundo se estaba tambaleando. / ¡Karin Quincy! / ¡Premio para Camila T. Mayta!


**Quédate.**

A medida que crecía Karin aprendía más y más de labores de limpieza y cocina, simplemente para no dejarle toda la responsabilidad a la pobre Yuzu que en realidad estaba intentando tener vida social al llegar a la adolescencia en vez de quedarse en la casa todo el tiempo atendiendo a su malagradecida familia.

Al principio solo se encargaba de lavar los platos, y una vez aprendió a hacerlo sin romper nada también se le enseñó a barrer, luego a trapear, y siguió escalando y escalando hasta que por fin se le permitió limpiar toda la casa ya casi sin ningún temor de que rompiera algo importante. Aún le quedaba mucho que aprender en el tema de la cocina, sin embargo.

Luego de un largo día enfrentando los problemas cotidianos de una chica de quince años que odiaba su escuela, Yuzu le encargó limpiar las habitaciones mientras ella se encargaba de preparar una elaborada cena ya que su hermano vendría a visitar la casa ese día, puesto que desde que estudiaba en la universidad había rentado un departamento cerca de esta.

En medio de estar limpiando la habitación de su padre la presencia de un hollow cercano le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo tambalearse y chocar contra el armario, casi tirándolo en el proceso, por lo que al tambalearse varias cosas le cayeron encima. El hollow fue rápidamente derrotado, tal vez por su hermano o uno de sus amigos, quién sabe, y su dolor de cabeza se alivió rápidamente, por lo que se dispuso a seguir con su tarea, ya más que acostumbrada a estos episodios de dolor por esos monstruos.

Se dispuso a levantar lo que se cayó del armario, levantando primero una bolsa que contenía unos zapatos viejos que probablemente pertenecieron a su madre, luego levantó una pequeña caja plateada e hizo una mueca al ver todo su contenido derramado en el suelo. Diablos. Esperaba que no hubiera nada importante.

Rápidamente se arrodilló y comenzó a levantar los pequeños objetos, examinando cada uno con curiosidad. Un guante de apariencia extraña, un anillo muy raro con inscripciones que no entendía, unos tubos plateados muy extraños y un brazalete con una rara cruz unida a él.

Qué inusual. ¿Sería todo eso de su madre? Nunca lo había visto antes… aunque… ese brazalete con esa cruz se le hacía extrañamente familiar. ¿Pero de dónde?

Oyó pasos acercarse y en pánico guardó todo en la caja, todo menos el brazalete. No lo pensó bien y lo guardó en su bolsillo, sin darle un segundo pensamiento mientras colocaba la bolsa y la caja de nuevo arriba del armario. Terminó de barrer lo poco que le faltaba y salió de la habitación justo cuando su padre entraba intentando actuar natural, ignorando su mirada curiosa.

¿Por qué demonios agarró el brazalete? Era de su madre muerta (probablemente) pero aun así no debería tomarlo como sí nada.

En un par de días seguramente debería volver a limpiar la habitación de su padre, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para devolver el brazalete como si nada hubiera pasado, pensó esa noche en la soledad de su habitación mientras lo contemplaba, preguntándose por qué se le hacía tan familiar.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde y su hermana decidió irse antes mientras ella seguía comiendo el desayuno a las apuradas. Salió casi corriendo de su casa, pero a medio camino una mano gigante salió de la nada e intentó agarrarla por la cintura.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y sus reflejos eran buenos, así que rápidamente retrocedió y escapó de sus garras por muy poco. Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre venían a perseguirla cuando todos los capaces de matarlos fácilmente estaban ya en la universidad y el shinigami encargado quién sabe dónde mierdas?

Se desvió del camino a su escuela, corriendo hacia lugares más desiertos para asegurarse de que el hollow no hiera a nadie ni destruya tantas cosas en su intento de devorarla mientras buscaba en su mochila el aerosol anti-hollow que Urahara le había dado para este tipo de situaciones. Al estar haciéndolo notó que había metido el brazalete en la mochila seguramente por distraída al haberse dormido con él en la mano.

Encontró el brazalete y llegó a un callejón, por lo que detuvo su andar y se volteó para enfrentar al hollow apuntándolo con el aerosol, solo para descubrir que este estaba vacío.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Maldita sea!- ¿por qué esto siempre le pasaba cuando estaba acorralada?

Desgraciadamente, estaba muy segura de que Toshiro no estaba en la ciudad para salvarla como las últimas dos veces.

Sin tener otra opción, no le quedó de otra más que ponerse en guardia, preparándose para atacar a puras patadas al monstruo de diez metros que quería comer su alma de forma dolorosa y desagradable, sin embargo apenas intentó correr para obtener una posición más ventajosa una de las garras de la criatura la lanzó al suelo, dejándole un gran corte en una de sus piernas.

Gimió de dolor y se incorporó sobre sus codos como pudo, observando horrorizada al monstruo extender su garra para volver a agarrarla y esta vez lograr devorarla sin que pueda hacer nada.

¿Qué nadie iba a venir a salvarla esta vez? ¿Iba a morir aquí y ahora así como así?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el terror invadirla de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, por más que esperó y esperó no sintió nada, nada de garras ni el dolor horrible de ser devorada por un monstruo repugnante.

Abrió los ojos con vacilación, justo a tiempo para ver al hollow desintegrarse.

¿Pero qué?

Miró a su alrededor confundida mientras se sentaba, y al voltear para ver a su mochila tirada en el suelo con todo su contenido derramado en este, notó dos elegantes zapatos a pocos centímetros de esta, y una mano se bajó para recoger el brazalete con la cruz, con un brazalete idéntico con misma cruz y todo colgando de su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces con esto, niña?- era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello blanco y anteojos.

-¿Quién eres?- ¿y por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

-Tú…- de pronto la miró con sorpresa. –Eres una de las niñas de Masaki.- antes de que Karin pudiera preguntarle cómo conocía a su madre, ajustó sus lentes y volvió a hablar. –Mi nombre es Ishida Ryuuken, mi hijo solía ser compañero de clases de tu hermano.-

-¡Oh, Ishida-kun!- de repente recordó dónde había visto el brazalete antes. ¡Era el mismo que él tenía! Lo había visto pelear con hollows un par de veces y usaba eso para manifestar su arco y flechas. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así? -¿U-usted también tiene poderes, Ishida-san?- lo miró impresionada.

-Los tengo, pero no soy muy aficionado a usarlos. No lo habría hecho sí no te encontraras detrás de mi hospital.-oh, ¿con qué allí terminó? –Me preguntó si tú también eres capaz de poseer tal poder…- la miró atentamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza. –Realmente no deberías involucrarte de más en este tipo de vida.- le devolvió el brazalete luego de que ella terminara de juntar las cosas de su mochila.

-Espera. ¿Yo también podría tener un arco como Ishida-kun con este brazalete?- lo miró ilusionada mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando el dolor en su pierna.

-Realmente no lo sé. Pese a que tu madre es una quincy, eso no necesariamente significa que tú tengas tal capacidad.-

-¿Mi madre es una qué?- se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Acaso el payaso de tu padre no te ha explicado nada de tus raíces?- pareció levemente irritado. Karin solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. –Ese hombre… No importa, deberías ir a la escuela, niña. Se te hace tarde.- se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-B-bien, p-pero… ¿podrías decirme más después?- lo detuvo antes de que se marche. –Mi padre y mi hermano nunca me dicen nada, apenas me enteré que mi papá es un shinigami y ni siquiera fue por él.- más bien fue Toshiro quien lo delató accidentalmente. –Y sí hay manera de que no dependa de su hijo y de los estúpidos shinigamis para salvar mi vida entonces quiero saberlo.- no podía seguir dependiendo de que se les diera la gana hacer su trabajo para vivir otro día.

El hombre soltó un gran suspiro, volteando para verla de reojo.

-Muy bien. Ven después de la escuela aquí y responderé tus preguntas.- sin decir nada más, simplemente desapareció.

Al llegar a la escuela fue directo a la enfermería para que le vendaran la pierna y luego fue a clases inventando que había caído sobre vidrio para explicar el corte a su profesora y su preocupada hermana. No pudo prestar atención a nada de lo que decían los profesores ese día y al salir dio la excusa de que iría a un árcade a jugar videojuegos y se despidió de Yuzu para volver al callejón detrás del hospital de Ishida.

El hombre la estaba esperando en su elegante y evidentemente caro auto.

-Uhh…- ella lo miró impresionada.

-Sube.- solo dijo él. Le hizo caso y él condujo hasta su mansión y la llevó a la sala donde ya los esperaba una bandeja con té y bocadillos. –Muy bien, primero que nada dime todo lo qué sabes.- exigió tomando un sorbo de su té. Ella acató la orden, diciéndole todo lo que había aprendido por deducción, por lo poco que le dijeron su hermano y su padre y lo mucho que había sacado de Toshiro, que era el que más le dijo. –Hmm…- sus lentes se iluminaron. –Dime, niña… ¿qué opinas de los shinigamis?-

-Los odió.- se cruzó de brazos. –No pueden ocuparse de sus propios problemas y terminan arrastrando a mi hermano a tener que resolverlos, y nunca están allí cuando un monstruo horrible quiere usarme de mondadientes. Son unos inútiles.- bueno, Toshiro no era así, pero él no estuvo aquí para salvarla esta vez y por alguna razón estaba molesta por eso pese a saber que era irracional.

-Ya veo.- pareció mirarla con aprobación. -¿Y eres perseguida por los hollows muy a menudo?-

-Al menos un par de veces al mes, supongo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Generalmente me molestan cada vez que quiero salir de casa, no puedo pasar largos periodos de tiempo fuera porque no me dejan tranquila. He perdido varios amigos.- no todos eran comprensivos ante el hecho de que de repente desapareciera corriendo y luego no les diera explicaciones. –Usted dijo que tal vez yo pueda tener poder ¿verdad?-

-No dije eso.- corrigió fríamente. –Pero debo admitir que es posible.-

-¿Podría enseñarme?- preguntó ansiosa. –P-por favor. ¡Estoy harta de depender de otros para salvar mi vida! Sí hay alguna forma de poder defenderme sola, entonces me gustaría aprenderla. Aunque sea algo pequeño… por favor.- lo miró suplicante.

El hombre cerró los ojos por un momento, soltando un gran suspiro.

-Realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre… Ella era muy importante para mí, y una quincy. Una muy poderosa… puede que tú también tengas ese tipo de poder, pero también puede que no…- tomó una profunda respiración. –Muy bien. Haremos la prueba para ver si eres capaz de tener tal poder, pero sí no lo eres no quiero escuchar quejas al respecto y deberás resignarte a vivir una vida normal.-

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió ampliamente.

Le dijo que haría la prueba el fin de semana, así que luego de terminar su té Karin se marchó a casa con muchas cosas en la mente.

Estuvo toda la semana distraída, preguntándose si esto sería lo que había estado esperando, el gran paso para finalmente no depender de nadie más, sí su hermano y sus amigos tenían ganas de cazar hollows o sí el aerosol necesitaba recargarse.

Al llegar el fin de semana inventó una excusa y se marchó de regreso a la mansión Ishida, donde Ryuuken la llevó hasta su inmenso jardín y sacó su brazalete unido a la cruz, con el que de inmediato invocó un arco como el que antes había visto en su hijo las pocas veces que él salvó su vida de hollows.

-Veamos sí eres capaz de hacer esto.- disolvió el arco y la miró seriamente. –No debería ser demasiado difícil sí realmente puedes hacerlo, hasta un niño podría.- Karin se colocó el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. –Debes dejar que tu reiatsu fluya hacia la cruz e intenta moldearlo en un arco manteniendo el flujo de energía constante cuidando no usar demasiado o te agotaras o bien el arco se desestabilizara.- ella lo escuchó atentamente, tragando saliva por lo complicado que parecía.

Luego de media hora de intentarlo y solo conseguir destellos que la frustraban, siguió el consejo de Ryuuken de relajarse y, después de tomar una profunda respiración, finalmente logró manifestar un arco de su energía. No pudo evitar mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-Lo hice.- susurró aun sin poder creerlo. -¡Lo hice!- sonrió mirando al hombre mayor, que asintió complacido.

-Bien hecho, parece que sí tienes el poder después de todo.- suspiró. –Hagamos un trato. Te enseñaré lo básico para que puedas defenderte de hollows promedio, pero nada más que eso, y solo cuando nadie más pueda hacerse cargo de la situación. Debes prometerme que no saldrás intencionalmente a buscar aniquilar hollows, lo harás por mera defensa propia. Sí no puedes hacer esa promesa, entonces tendré que pedirte que te vayas ahora.-

-Está bien.- dijo rápidamente. –No tengo ningún interés en ser una heroína, no soy como mi hermano.- se encogió de hombros. –Solo quisiera no tener que limitar mi vida por estar completamente indefensa y dependiente de otros cada que uno de eso monstruos decide que seré un buen bocadillo.-

-Muy bien, entonces.- ajustó sus lentes. –Ahora te enseñaré a manifestar tus flechas. Tienes un largo camino que recorrer.- de eso Karin no tenía duda.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que manifestó su arco y finalmente Ryuuken decidió que ya sabía lo suficiente para salir de debajo de su ala. Le enseñó lo básico, tal como prometió, y aunque ella aún tenía problemas con su puntería y mantener el arco por mucho tiempo, era algo de lo que podía encargarse en corregir por su cuenta. Solo le enseñó una técnica que él consideraba "de élite", pero le dijo que era solo para situaciones extremas y que muy probablemente la llevaría a la muerte, así que no tenía planeado usarla pronto.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Ryuuken-sensei.- después de su última lección, se inclinó ante él en señal de respeto.

-Mantente con vida, Karin. Haz valer las enseñanzas que te impartí.- asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

Sin decir adiós, ambos se dieron la vuelta, aunque ella esperaba que no fuera la última vez que hablara con él. Después de meses bajo su guía, habían adquirido cierta confianza el uno con el otro. Lo consideraba un tío, aunque nunca le dijo con exactitud la relación que tuvo con su madre, pero imaginaba que debieron ser parientes, así que probablemente no estaba tan equivocada en eso. Aun así en vez de llamarlo tío prefería llamarlo sensei en consideración a las valiosas lecciones que le dio a lo largo de estos meses.

Los meses siguientes su vida mejoró en más de un sentido. Los dolores de cabeza cada que sentía la presencia de un hollow disminuyeron, seguían ahí y aún le daban nauseas pero podía tolerarlos mucho mejor. Ya no tenía miedo cuando uno la acorralaba de camino a la escuela y no había nadie cerca, gustosamente sacaba su arco y disparaba hasta romper su máscara en miles de pedazos.

Realmente tenía que trabajar más en su puntería, sin embargo.

Ahora podía salir más con sus amigos y volvió a dar sus paseos por la tarde cada que se le venía en gana, casi queriendo que los hollows se aparezcan así podría practicar más su puntería con objetos en movimiento.

Todo estaba bien con el mundo, o al menos eso creyó hasta que un día a pesar de sus nuevos poderes volvió a depender de alguien para salvarse.

Estaba peleando con un hollow muy escurridizo que esquivaba sus flechas en una calle desierta cuando otro hollow salió de la nada y la tiró al suelo, atrapando sus dos brazos con sus patas. Pasó su asquerosa lengua por su mejilla riendo como hiena mientras el otro hollow se acercaba pidiendo que lo dejara darle aunque sea un mordisco.

Karin gritó con impotencia, creyendo que allí moriría, pero entonces una lluvia de flechas vino de repente y eliminó a los dos hollows como sí no fueran nada.

Se arrodilló en el suelo avergonzada, creyendo que era Ryuuken y él la vería en este estado tan patético, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien totalmente desconocido. No era Ryuuken ni su hijo Uryuu, que supuestamente eran los últimos quincy que quedaban, así que no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser.

El joven en lo alto de una vivienda se veía aproximadamente de la edad de su hermano, tal vez un poco menor. Su cabello era de un color blanco plateado y corto, con un flequillo largo hasta por encima de las cejas rizado en las puntas, tenía un sombrero que le recordaba a los golfistas color marrón oscuro y vestía con un largo abrigo blanco sobre una camisa blanca abotonada y pantalones del mismo color que su sombrero. Bajó de la casa con un elegante salto y le tendió una mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz encantadoramente juvenil, sonriendo cálidamente.

Karin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se levantaba por su cuenta ignorando deliberadamente su mano. Debía admitir que era un chico atractivo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó confundida.

-Un quincy. Como tú.- su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Mi nombre es Jisawa Otsui, ¿puedo preguntar el nombre de tan encantadora jovencita?- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ehh… Kurosaki Karin.- se presentó dudosa.

-Ah, el clan Kurosaki… su historia es legendaria, no me sorprende que perdure hasta nuestros días.-

-¿De qué hablas?- lo miró confundida. -¿Qué sabes? Más importante, ¿cómo es posible que seas un quincy? Creí que todos estaban extintos excepto yo y la familia Ishida.-

-Es una larga historia.- murmuró solemnemente. –Pero sí gustas, con placer te daré toda la información que tenga, de todos modos es mi deber pasar las historias de generación en generación… y siempre creí que ya no tendría nadie a quien pasar las historias…- bajó la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza por un momento, antes de mirarla con sus brillantes ojos de color marrón claro. -¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Quieres escuchar las historias quincy?- volvió a tenderle su mano.

-Uhh…- dudó, un poco más que muy desconfiada. Parecía amable, pero seguía sin poder creer que simplemente surgió de la nada cuando necesitaba un caballero de brillante armadura. Esa generalmente era una cualidad que solo Toshiro tenía. –Bueno… la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad.- volvió a ignorar su mano y se cruzó de brazos. –Pero debes entender que no puedo simplemente confiar en ti de la nada por más que hayas salvado mi vida hace un momento.-

-Lo entiendo completamente.- suspiró. –Una chica siempre debe ser cuidadosa con hombres desconocidos por más poderosa que sea. Te propongo hablar en el parque, entonces, a esta hora y un domingo está lleno de gente. Y puedes llamar a tu familia para decirle que estarás en casa en una hora, imaginó que eso será suficiente para tener una buena conversación.- ok, la verdad eso debía ser garantía suficiente.

Después de llamar a su padre y decirle que estaría en casa en una hora sin falta, acompañó a Otsui al parque y se sentaron en una banca cerca de la fuente, en medio del parque pero lo suficientemente distanciados de donde estaban las multitudes.

-Bueno, golfista, empieza a hablar.- le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

-¿Golfista?- soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes. –Qué chica tan curiosa…- la miró con sus brillantes ojos marrones, su cabello blanco brillando bajo el sol. –En fin, Kurosaki-chan. Seré feliz de contestar todas tus preguntas. Así que adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-¿Cómo…?... Umm… Creí que no había otros Quincys, mi sensei me dijo que no había nadie más que él y su hijo. Pero estás aquí ahora ¿cómo?- no estaba muy segura de cómo formular la pregunta, así que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Es verdad que los quincy estamos al borde de la extinción, y lo que ocurrió hace más de diez años solo lo empeoró cuando perdimos a todos aquellos cuya línea de sangre no era completamente pura.-

-Oh, sí.- frunció el ceño. –Mi sensei me habló de eso.- él no había dado muchos detalles al respecto, pero dejó implícito que fue por eso que su madre falleció y él perdió a su esposa poco después. -¿Tú eres un quincy de sangre pura?- lo miró curiosa.

-No realmente.- sonrió. –Mi bis abuelo era un quincy de sangre pura, pero se casó con una humana y los Ishida le dieron la espalda, por lo que mi familia se mudó a la ciudad vecina.- empezó a relatar. –A pesar de todo, mi bis abuelo creía en mantener la línea de sangre lo más pura posible, así que hizo que sus hijos se casaran entre ellos.- Karin hizo una mueca. –Lo sé, raro, pero así funcionaban las cosas en los clanes quincy antes para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Mi abuelo se casó con su hermana y tuvieron a mi madre, que se casó con uno de sus primos y tuvieron a mi hermano mayor… y entonces mi madre conoció a un shinigami.- los ojos de Karin se ampliaron. –Estaba herido, y ella se encargó de curarlo. El shinigami se quedó por varias semanas en una cabaña secreta junto a ella antes de que la Sociedad de Almas reclamara su presencia, entonces él se marchó y nunca regresó. Pero dejó un recuerdito.-

-Tú.- murmuró sorprendida.

-Yo.- asintió, dándole la razón. –Soy parecido a mi madre, así que mi padrastro jamás sospecho mi verdadera procedencia y me crió como si fuera suyo, hasta hace diez años.- su mirada se ensombreció. –Toda mi familia murió. Todos. Mis padres, mis hermanos, mis tíos, mis primos, mis abuelos, todos ellos eran Quincys mestizos. Solo quedamos yo y mi muy anciano bis abuelo. Él intuyó las razones, me habló sobre el rey de los Quincys y se preguntó cómo es que yo estaba vivo. Solo bastó revisar los diarios de mi madre para dar con la respuesta, aunque aun así no pudo creerlo. Yo era un mestizo tal como toda mi familia, tal como mi madre y mis hermanos, con la diferencia de que había sangre shinigami corriendo por mis venas. ¿Pero por qué eso me hacía especial?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué eso nos hace especiales, Kurosaki-chan?-

-¿Sabes…?...- lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Que tu padre es un shinigami, sí.- asintió. –Desde que mi bis abuelo murió he estado viniendo cada tanto a Karakura, y me enteré de algunas cosas.- sonrió tímidamente. –Por ejemplo, me enteré que Ishida Uryuu-san sobrevivió a la purga pese a ser mestizo por una habilidad suya muy específica e irrepetible. ¿Por qué sobreviví yo? ¿Por qué sobreviviste tú y tus hermanos, Kurosaki-chan?-

-Sangre shinigami.- murmuró confundida. -¿Pero por qué?- era muy extraño.

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. –Todo lo que sé es que nos hizo inmune a nuestro propio rey, a nuestro propio "dios", por lo que, de un modo u otro, es la clave de nuestra supervivencia.- juntó su puño con su palma. –Ese es mi sueño, el sueño que comparto con mi bis abuelo. ¿Sabes, Kurosaki-chan? Mi sueño es que los quincy se preserven, que nuestra raza perdure.- sonrió con ojos brillantes. –Pero seguramente sí me casara con una humana la sangre shinigami-quincy eventualmente se diluiría, sí me casara con una shinigami la descendencia sería más shinigami que quincy, y ya no quedan otras Quincys excepto…- volteó a verla con una mirada inquisitiva.

Karin se crispó de inmediato.

-¡¿Tú quieres…?!...- de inmediato se puso de pie, incómoda de estar cerca de él.

-Por favor, no te espantes.- alzó las manos como para tranquilizarla. –Es verdad que vine a esta ciudad solo para saber sí los Ishida o los Kurosaki tuvieron hijas, y las encontré a ti y a tu hermana, pero cuando vi que no tenían poderes me mantuve a distancia, creyendo que probablemente serían tan inútiles como cualquier humana. ¡Pero entonces te vi usando tus poderes!- se puso en pie con una sonrisa un poco espeluznante. –Eres perfecta. ¿No lo entiendes, Kurosaki-chan?- quiso tomar sus manos, pero ella se apartó. -¡Juntos restableceremos a los quincy! ¡Y con la sangre shinigami en nuestras venas nuestros hijos serán inmunes incluso a Dios! ¡Serán perfectos! ¡Perfectos como tú y yo!-

-¡Tú estás loco!- le dio un empujón para apartarlo cuando se acercó demasiado. -¡No te acerques más!- materializó su arco y lo apuntó con una flecha ya lista.

-Por favor no me malinterpretes.- la miró mortalmente serio. –No es mi intención forzarte a nada que no quieras, nunca te lastimaría ni quiero que te molestes conmigo. Solo… lo siento. Por favor perdóname sí te asuste.- pareció genuinamente arrepentido, pero ella lo miró con desconfianza de todos modos. –Es solo que me emociona la idea de hacer mi sueño realidad, y ni siquiera es seguro que el rey quincy esté muerto, por lo que escuche de las conversaciones de Ishida-san con tu hermano.-

-¡Eres un acosador!- volvió a apuntarlo con su flecha.

-¡Lo siento por eso también!- se inclinó profundamente, con las manos sobre su cabeza. –Pero estoy aterrorizado, Kurosaki-chan. El dios quincy probablemente regresé, quién sabe cuándo, y yo podría construir una familia, podría tener hijos e incluso nietos, pero nunca podré estar seguro de que vivirían. Perdería a mi familia otra vez en las garras de ese monstruo así como tú perdiste a tu madre. Por eso yo…- bajó la mirada. –Supongo que puedo llegar a desesperarme un poco. Por favor perdóname.- la miró con culpa.

Muy en contra de su mejor juicio, Karin sintió su mirada suavizarse. El pobre tipo pasó por un montón de cosas cuando probablemente fue menor que su hermano y no mucho mayor que ella, y tampoco podía culparlo exactamente por espiar conversaciones. Ella también lo haría con el fin de obtener información sí tuviera la habilidad suficiente.

-Está bien…- lentamente, disolvió su arco. –Te perdonó.- suspiró. -¡Pero debes prometer que ya no me espiarás ni a mí ni a nadie!-

-Lo juro por mi orgullo quincy.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –Haré lo que sea por contentarte, Kurosaki-chan, porque quiero casarme contigo algún día.- la miró con tanta intensidad que la hizo sonrojar.

-Amigo, tengo quince años, no está en mis planes casarme ni mucho menos tener hijos en muchos, muchos años.- ¿tal vez debería volver a sacar su arco?

-No tengo prisa.- sonrió con semblante tranquilo. –Por ahora… ¿me permitirías ser tu amigo? Y tal vez algún día lleguemos a ser más… ¿Quién sabe?- su sonrisa se volvió encantadora, pero ante sus palabras el rostro de cierto capitán de ojos turquesas destelló en la memoria de la joven.

-N-no lo sé…- se frotó la nuca. –Esto se siente muy raro y repentino…-

-Déjame hacer algo por ti.- suplicó juntando las manos sobre su cabeza otra vez. –Te enseñaré hirenkyaku para que puedas defenderte mejor de hollows tan débiles como de los que te salvé.-

-¿Hi qué cosa?- alzó una ceja.

-Realmente estás muy poco informada…- observó con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciendo inocente e inofensivo por un momento. –Es lo que nos da la habilidad de desplazarnos a grandes velocidades, más rápido de lo que el ojo común puede ver.-

-¡Wow! Eso suena genial.- ¿sería ella capaz de hacer algo así?

-Es genial, ¿qué tal sí te enseñó el próximo domingo? Ahora realmente deberías ir a tu casa. La hora se está terminando.-

-Oh, cierto.- frunció el ceño. ¿Debería volver a reunirse voluntariamente con este lunático? No era tan malo, pero seguía teniendo serios traumas. –Bueno…- por otro lado, él estaba mucho más dispuesto a responder las preguntas que Ryuuken no quiso. Y ella tenía muchísimas más preguntas. –Aceptó.- no lo pensó más y accedió. –El próximo domingo en este mismo lugar a las tres.-

-Hecho.- sonrió. -¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás!-

Eso esperaba ella. Eso esperaba…

.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que conoció a Jisawa Otsui y debía admitir que el tipo realmente no era tan malo. Sí era muy pesado en sus obvias intenciones de "cortejarla" pero era un buen maestro en el desarrollo de sus habilidades y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle toda la información que ella deseaba, a veces incluso accedía a conseguir la información con sus grandes habilidades de acosador, y Karin finalmente podía sentir que sabía mucho respecto a todo lo que pasó en su vida y nunca terminó de entender.

Como la guerra contra Aizen y Yhwach a las que su hermano se vio arrastrado y muchas cosas sobre Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas que antes ni siquiera pudo haber imaginado. Se sentía bien ya no ser una completa ignorante, aunque nunca podía evitar el pellizco de culpa por tener a un espía escuchando las conversaciones de su hermano y su padre, pero el saber que de otro modo nunca le dirían nada la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Al principio solo veía al apodado "golfista" los domingos para entrenar y tal vez conversar, pero ahora él se había mudado a Karakura y venía a visitarla cada que podía, generalmente para acompañarla de camino a la escuela o de regreso a su casa. Lo cual, por supuesto, hizo que inevitablemente se encontrara con Yuzu.

Su hermana fue amable con él como lo era con todos, pero Karin notó cierta incomodidad en su postura y cautela en sus ojos. Y cuando llegaron a su casa ese día y le preguntó al respecto mientras la ayudaba a cocinar ella soltó un largo suspiro.

-Oh, realmente no es nada, Karin-chan. Otsui-kun parece un buen chico…- se mordió el labio. –S-supongo que ya es un hecho que te gustan los chicos de cabello blanco ¿eh?- sonrió tensamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- oh, ahora entendía todo. -¡Yuzu, te he dicho miles de veces que nunca me gustó Toshiro! Solo somos amigos, o éramos, ya que desde hace meses que no viene a visitarme…- no estaba triste por eso. Nop, para nada. –Y tampoco me gusta Otsui, también es solo un amigo.-

-Bueno, es obvio que a él le gustas. Y es lindo.- reconoció desanimada. –Aun así, ya me había hecho a la idea de que Toshiro-kun sería mi cuñado, llevó planeando su boda desde los once años. No es justo que se haya desaparecido y ahora venga otro chico de cabello blanco a robar su puesto…- hizo pucheros mientras Karin la miraba con el rostro desencajado. -¡Me niego a cambiar el nombre de Toshiro-kun en mi libreta! ¡Ya tenía todo planeado con sus nombres juntos! ¡Toshiro y Karin suena hermoso! ¡Hitsugaya Karin suena hermoso! ¡Otsui y Karin no suena hermoso! ¡Jisawa Karin suena horrible!- y de repente estalló en llanto.

Aún espantada por el tamaño de la obsesión de su hermana en emparejarla con su frío y abandónico amigo de ojos turquesas, la abrazó y la consoló de todos modos para que dejé de lloriquear. Ya luego buscaría hacerla entrar en razón y que dejé de fantasear cosas que simplemente no pasarían.

Ok, admitía que quizás alguna vez por algún tiempo estuvo un poco enamorada de Toshiro… solo un poco. ¡El tipo era el chico de su edad más genial que conocía! ¡Claro que se iba a enamorar de él después de que le salvará la vida repetidas veces y fuera tan encantador y apuesto y tan divertido el hacerlo rabiar! Pero siempre fue consciente de que sus sentimientos eran estúpidos y no iban a llegar a ningún lado, él siempre le advirtió que puede que algún día se vaya y no regresé.

Y estaba muy segura de que ese día llegó hace mucho tiempo. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo vio.

Él no iba a volver…

¿Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a las suplicas desesperadas de Otsui? Él era guapo y agradable, lo único que la hacía dudar era sus tendencias incestuosas que parecía querer pasar de generación en generación, pero quizá no era nada que no se arreglé con una muy seria conversación.

Con eso en mente, decidió comenzar a aceptar sus invitaciones a cenar en restaurantes elegantes y sus citas a sitios románticos, intentando quitarse de la cabeza a cierto capitán shinigami que seguramente hace mucho la olvidó.

Pero claro, el destino tendía a reírse en la cara de sus planes.

Al mes siguiente, mientras terminaba de barrer su sala de estar, un golpeteó en la puerta llamó su atención. Terminó apresuradamente de limpiar y se sacudió el polvo antes de ir a abrir, pensando que era Otsui con otro de sus caros regalos tratando de impresionarla otra vez.

Cuando vio a Hitsugaya Toshiro en su puerta, tan imperturbable y frío como siempre, su boca cayó abierta y ella casi cae desmayada allí mismo, de hecho se tambaleó un poco y él tomó su cintura para ayudarla a estabilizarse, solo logrando ponerla roja como tomate.

-¡Toshiro!- exclamó aún sin salir de su sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó entre molesta, sorprendida y confundida.

Él alzó una ceja.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan miserable por mi presencia. Sí quieres puedo irme.-

-¡No!- chilló de inmediato, luego se cubrió la boca y se dio un par de bofetadas mentales para obligarse a calmarse. –No quiero, e-estoy feliz de verte otra vez.- sonrió nerviosamente, apartando con lentitud sus manos de su cintura, mucha lentitud. –Por favor pasa.- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Cuando pasó por su lado notó que se había vuelto más alto, no mucho más alto ya que todavía no sobrepasaba su altura, pero parecía de al menos unos catorce años y sin dura había crecido mucho más que la última vez que lo vio.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en visitarte.- murmuró después de que le diera una taza de té. –Iba a hacerlo hace dos meses pero mi abuela enfermó y estuve cuidando de ella. Vine apenas tuve tiempo.- dio un sorbo a su taza. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien…- frotó su nuca nerviosamente. ¿Se daría cuenta de que ahora tenía poderes quincy? ¿Qué pensaría al respecto?

La miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos turquesas y ella apartó la mirada con el rostro escarlata. Maldición ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

-Estás muy callada.- comentó en un susurro. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- ella solo asintió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Lo oyó suspirar. –Karin, no voy a ofenderme sí este es un mal momento. Puedo volver la próxima semana o incluso el próximo mes.-

-N-no, no es eso.- retorció sus dedos con nerviosismo. No le había dicho a nadie de sus poderes quincy, nadie lo sabía excepto Ryuuken y Otsui. ¿Debería decirle a Toshiro? No, él pensaría que es demasiado peligroso para ella y querría forzarla a detenerse. Ya lo conocía, no estaría de acuerdo. –Yo solo…-

-¿Toshiro-kun?- la voz de Yuzu hizo que ambos se voltearan hacia ella entrando a la sala. -¡Oh, Toshiro-kun! ¡Has vuelto!- sonrió enormemente. -¡Has vuelto a reclamar el corazón de Karin-chan!- chilló emocionada. -¡Sabía que regresarías y alejarías a ese horrible Otsui-kun de tu Karin-chan! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-

-¡Yuzu, cállate!-

-¿Disculpa?- Hitsugaya alzó una ceja. -¿Quién es Otsui?- diablos, temía que preguntara eso.

-¡Es el nuevo novio de Karin-chan! ¡Él quiere robártela, Toshiro-kun!- dijo como si estuviera acusando al chico.

Los ojos turquesas se dispararon a la chica de cabello negro, que por alguna razón no pudo evitar encogerse en su lugar.

-¡No es mi novio, Yuzu!- dijo nerviosamente, su voz un poco demasiado aguda.

-Pero estás saliendo con él ¿o no?- la miró mal.

-Bueno…- maldición, maldición, maldición. –Bueno, sí.- admitió a regañadientes. La taza de Toshiro cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. -¡P-pero no es oficial! Solo… salimos.- lo miró confundida, sin entender su necesidad de darle explicaciones.

Él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido, luciendo indignado, molesto, confundido sorprendido y muchas más emociones que no pudo descifrar antes de que su mirada volviera a ser como una hoja en blanco, perfectamente fría e indiferente.

-Ya veo que no estabas esperando mi visita, Kurosaki. Lamentó la taza. Me retiraré ahora antes de causarte más inconvenientes.- hizo una breve reverencia y se levantó del sofá caminando rápidamente a la salida.

-¡E-espera!- se levantó para ir detrás de él.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Karin-chan! ¡Claro que está molesto después de descubrir que has estado engañándolo!- chilló Yuzu pareciendo como sí pudiera llorar en cualquier momento.

-¡No he estado engañando a nadie, Yuzu! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- se tomó un momento para voltear y mirarla mal.

-Por supuesto que no ha estado engañándome, Yuzu-san.- gruñó Toshiro entre dientes mientras abría la puerta. –Después de todo, nosotros no somos absolutamente nada. Ahora con su permiso, fue un placer conocerlas.- se fue cerrando con un portazo.

Karin se congeló en su lugar, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

Él no iba a volver. Esta era la última vez que lo vería.

El pánico la invadió y de inmediato salió de la casa justo a tiempo para verlo desaparecer con shunpo.

Sí dejaba que se fuera ahora nunca lo volvería a ver, lo sabía. Y no podía permitirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, uso hirenkyaku para seguirlo, saltando por los edificios a velocidades que antes se le habrían hecho imposible, siguiendo su reiatsu hasta llegar al claro de un bosque. Aterrizó justo detrás de él, que volteó a mirarla con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Espera, Toshiro!- jadeó con las manos en las rodillas, demasiado cansada por haber utilizado demasiada energía intentando seguirle el paso. Su velocidad era obviamente superior a la suya.

-Karin, ¿cómo demonios…?...- antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar o antes de siquiera pensar claramente, ella simplemente uso más hirenkyaku para eliminar la corta distancia entre ellos y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras estrellaba sus labios contra los suyos. Lo besó con desesperación, intentando decirle en ese gesto lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que no quería que se fuera, lo mucho que lo quería a su lado. Incluso aunque había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que lo vio, nunca sintió por nadie lo que sentía por él, y al notar que la besaba con la misma intensidad sabía que era correspondida.

-No te vayas. Quédate, por favor quédate conmigo.- suplicó contra sus labios, apenas despegándose unos centímetros antes de volver a besarlo. –Te quiero solo a ti, Toshiro, a nadie más que a ti.- incluso aunque sabía que era imposible, simplemente no podía evitar quererlo a él. Solo a él.

-Karin…- llevó su mano a acariciar su mejilla mientras correspondía con aún más pasión, pero de repente se detuvo y dejó caer su mano, jadeando contra su boca.

-¿Toshiro?- se apartó confundida, solo para jadear horrorizada al ver una flecha atravesando su pecho empapando en sangre la parte delantera de su kimono. -¡Toshiro!- lo abrazó cuando cayó, dejando que su peso recaiga en su hombro. Entonces vio a Otsui detrás de él con su arco levantado y otra flecha lista para ser disparada. -¿Otsui?...- lo miró con la boca abierta. -¡¿Qué has hecho, BASTARDO?!-

-¿Qué has hecho tú, Karin-chan?- la miró dolido. -¿Cómo puedes traicionarme con un shinigami? ¡Ya hay suficientes shinigamis! ¡Pero los Quincys dependen de nosotros y aun así te atreves a engañarme con uno de ellos! ¡Aunque sabes que al final solo te abandonara!- gritó saliéndose de sus casillas por primera vez en meses.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No te da derecho a intentar matarlo!- las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al sentir la sangre filtrarse en su ropa. Estaba sangrando demasiado. ¿Sobreviviría?

-Tú eres un quincy…- a duras penas Toshiro se incorporó con dificultad, volteando a ver con desprecio a Otsui. -¿Acaso escapaste del nido de gusanos en Seireitei? Aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en la guerra…-

-Nunca serví al dios quincy, sí eso es lo que estás pensando, shinigami.- lo miró con desprecio. –No soy diferente a Karin-chan, ni a Ishida Uryuu-san. Mi objetivo es devolverle la gloria a nuestro linaje sin necesidad de ese dios asesino, y estoy dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.- volvió a apuntarlo con su flecha. –Sí eso incluye matarte para ser el único hombre en su vida, entonces lo haré.-

-¡Sí crees que te dejaré volver a acercarte a mí estás más loco de lo que creí!- gritó ella fuera de sí.

-Te llevaré conmigo y con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme, Karin-chan.- murmuró él con calma. - Y entenderás que hago esto por tu bien, ese shinigami nunca abandonaría a la Sociedad de Almas por ti. ¡Te dejaría abandonada con un bebé en el vientre sin preocuparse por tu destino o el de su hijo! ¡Así es como son los shinigamis!- su fachada de tranquilidad cayó mientras comenzaba a gritar como histérico.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso él tenía resentimiento hacia su padre biológico por haberlo abandonado? En un principio pareció no importarle, pero ahora veía que lo afectaba más de lo que quería admitir.

-¡Ni yo ni él tenemos la culpa de que tu padre los abandonara a ti y a tu madre, Otsui! ¡Y de todos modos Toshiro no es así!- la mirada del quincy de cabello plateado se agrió.

-Mírate, tan enamorada, tan confiada en que tu amado shinigami vendrá por ti.- rió desquiciadamente. -¡Eres igual a mi madre! ¡Igual de estúpida! Pero yo te libraré de este sufrimiento, ¡lo mataré aquí y ahora, para que no tengas que esperar a alguien que nunca llegara mientras agonizas, solo llamándolo a él ignorando a tu hijo que llora por ti!- disparó otra flecha.

Antes de que pudiera impactar en la cabeza de Toshiro, Karin se alejó rápidamente, siendo mucho más lenta de lo normal por estar cargando su peso pero lo suficientemente rápida para lograr esquivar la flecha.

Juntando toda su fuerza, se lo cargó al hombro mientras corría lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Otsui.

-Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien.- repitió una y otra vez, abrazándolo desesperada en lo que gastaba toda su energía solo para ser más rápida y correr lejos de quien creyó su amigo.

-Perforó… un pulmón…- murmuró débilmente, vomitando sangre sobre su hombro. –Llévame a Urahara… él podrá protegerte… y tal vez curarme.- aun a pesar de la situación, Karin se rió.

¿El tipo se estaba muriendo y aun así pensaba primero en que la protegieran en vez de curarse? No sabía si golpearlo o besarlo.

-Solo quédate conmigo, Toshiro. No te vayas… ¡No te atrevas a irte!- suplicó mientras corría más rápido.

Apenas logró regresar a la ciudad cuando una flecha rozó su pierna.

-¡No puedes escapar de tu destino, Karin-chan!- maldición, él estaba demasiado cerca. -¡Tu lugar es a mi lado! ¡Nuestro deber es restaurar la grandeza de los quincy escapando del mando del dios demonio que tanto nos ha quitado! ¡No puedes huir de esa responsabilidad!- siguió desvariando mientras la perseguía.

Esto era malo, no iba a llegar a tiempo, y también era un blanco fácil para ese psicópata, por más que no estuviera disparando a puntos vitales sabía que sí lograba ralentizarla mataría a Toshiro y eso era igual de malo a que la mate para ella. Tal vez aún peor.

¿Qué hacer?

Se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio al ver un pequeño cobertizo de piedra con las puertas abiertas. ¿Y sí…?...

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Karin?- susurró Toshiro, sonando aún más débil que antes.

-No nos dejara llegar a tiempo.- se acercó al cobertizo e hizo que se sentara contra una de sus paredes. –Voy a matarlo.- decidió con rostro sumamente serio. –Lo mataré y entonces te llevaré con Urahara para que te cure. Es la única forma.-

-¡No…!...- intentó pararse, solo para acabar de vuelta en el suelo siseando de dolor. -¿Cómo planeas matarlo? ¿Estás loca?-

-Soy una quincy también, Toshiro.- invocó su arco, y él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Confía en mí, puedo hacer esto.-

-¿De verdad crees eso?- ese fue Otsui, aterrizando en el mismo edificio unos metros detrás de ella. -¡¿Acaso olvidas que yo fui quien te enseñó todo, Karin-chan?!-

-Karin, por favor no sigas con esta locura.- suplicó luciendo impotente.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que intentarlo. No puedo dejarte morir sin pelear.- antes de que sus ojos tristes la hicieran sentir peor, cerró las puertas del cobertizo, suplicándole a los cielos que estuviera seguro allí.

-¿De verdad crees que tienes oportunidad, Karin-chan?- la apuntó con su arco. –Ni siquiera te mostré de lo que soy capaz.- sonrió con arrogancia, aunque sus ojos seguían mirándola con tristeza.

-Es cierto, no sé la magnitud de tus poderes.- reconoció, también apuntándolo con su arco. –Pero sé que no quieres matarme ¿o sí?-

Él hizo una mueca.

-Cierto.- admitió. –Pero puedo inutilizarte sin tener que matarte o desmembrarte, créeme que sí.-

-Pues créeme cuando te digo que tendrás que matarme o arrancarme las dos piernas y los dos brazos antes de que te dejé asesinar a Toshiro.- gruñó con furia, antes de disparar la primera flecha.

-¡¿Entonces vas a matarme, Karin-chan?!- esquivó la flecha con facilidad. -¡¿Quieres mi sangre en tus manos?- ella se mordió el labio, disparando una flecha tras otra. -¡¿Dejaras que nuestra raza se extinga todo por alguien que nunca haría lo mismo por ti?!-

-¡Claro que no quiero matarte, Otsui! ¡Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sí quieres matar a Toshiro! ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimarlo ni que me impidas salvarlo ahora!- dejó de disparar pero siguió apuntando hacia él.

-Muy bien, entonces…- su mirada se vio oculta por sus rizos plateados por un momento, antes de volver a mostrarse expresando solo pura ira. –Tú me obligas a lastimarte…- antes de que siquiera pueda parpadear, él estuvo a centímetros de ella, su nariz rozando la suya. –Perdóname.- en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verlo, la abofeteó, lanzándola al piso. -¡Tú me estás forzando a hacer esto, Karin-chan!- con otro movimiento increíblemente rápido se paró juntó a ella y pisó su mano, con fuerza.

Ella gritó de dolor, maldiciendo mentalmente. ¿De verdad era tan superior a ella? ¿No tenía ninguna oportunidad?

Ya había gastado mucha energía solo alejándose de él para traer a Toshiro aquí ¿cómo se suponía que lo derrotaría ahora?

-¡Karin!- la puerta del cobertizo se abrió, revelando a Hitsugaya apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie con una mano sobre su herida.

-¡Idiota, no salgas!- la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para colocarse entre él y Otsui a una velocidad de la que no se sabía capaz. Su mano derecha estaba rota, así que cambió el brazalete de lugar y apuntó al chico más alto lo mejor que pudo. Ya tenía mala puntería con la mano derecha, con la izquierda sería prácticamente imposible atinarle pero al menos lo intentaría. -¡Déjanos en paz, Otsui! ¡Tú no eres un asesino a sangre fría!- intentó razonar.

-¡Y tú no eres una ramera y sin embargo te encontré besando a ese maldito shinigami después de que finalmente aceptaras salir conmigo!- frunció el ceño. -¡¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió pensar en mí mientras tenías su lengua en tu garganta, verdad?!-

-¡¿Crees que eso justifica que le hayas disparado una flecha en el pulmón?!- crujió los dientes. -¡Lamentó si herí tus sentimientos si es que realmente los tienes, pero sí crees que eso justifica matar a alguien estás más loco de lo que pensé!- lo miró con ojos suplicantes. –Por favor, Otsui… solo veté y déjame salvar su vida.-

Los dos se miraron fijamente, todavía apuntándose con sus arcos mutuamente.

-No puedo hacerlo…- la miró con pena. –Nunca me querrás ¿verdad? No mientras él viva, no importa lo que haga, él llegó primero.- Karin se mantuvo en silencio. –No puedo hacerlo por las buenas, lo intenté pero ya había perdido desde el principio ¿no es cierto?- sonrió amargamente. –Es por eso que incluso cuando me diste una oportunidad parecía que algo estaba mal ¿verdad? ¡Es porque yo no soy él! ¡Probablemente solo me hacías caso porque tenemos el mismo color de cabello, ¿o no?!-

A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, Karin no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿Qué era él, Yuzu 2.0?

-Otsui, piensa en lo que estás haciendo. ¿De verdad quieres matarlo y secuestrarme? ¿Crees que mi hermano y sus amigos no me buscaran? ¿Crees que la Sociedad de Almas no perseguirá al asesino de uno de sus capitanes? ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente? ¡¿De verdad crees que algún día te amaré sí matas al chico que amó ahora?!-

-¡Debo intentarlo!- su puño tembló mientras apuntaba su arco hacia ella. -¡Debo seguir el sueño de mi bis abuelo! ¡Él es la única persona que realmente me amó alguna vez en mi vida! ¡Mi padrastro no sabía que yo no era su hijo, pero la simple sospecha lo hizo odiarme! ¡Mi madre solo veía en mí al hombre que la abandonó! ¡Mis hermanos me ignoraban! ¡Nunca tuve a nadie, solo a mi abuelo! ¡Por eso debo cumplir su sueño, preservar a los quincy! ¡Y solo con nuestra sangre lo lograré! ¡TE NECESITÓ, KARIN!- gritó completamente fuera de sí. -¡Te tendré como sea! ¡Aunque realmente deba romperte los brazos y las piernas!- volvió a correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo a medio camino. -¿Qué…?...- sus ojos se ampliaron.

Karin estaba tan sorprendida como Otsui, ambos miraron al suelo, notando el camino de hielo arrastrándose desde el cobertizo hasta sus pies.

-¡Toshiro!- volteó a verlo impresionada. ¿Aún tenía fuerzas para eso?

-Ese hielo no durara mucho, Karin.- murmuró con dificultad. –Rápido, veté de aquí. Voy a morir de todos modos, he perdido demasiada sangre. Huye antes de que te atrape, tu hermano y tu padre deberían ser capaces de protegerte.- ella lo miró horrorizada.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Cómo sí te dejara morir, idiota!- deshizo su arco y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado y abriendo su kimono para examinar su herida. Él la había congelado, pero su sangre seguía filtrándose aunque más lentamente, y su ropa estaba empapada. –Está bien… ¡Orihime-chan, ella te curara!- recordó con una sonrisa esperanzada. –Estarás bien…-

-Karin… ¡Cuidado!- ella volteó justo a tiempo para ver una ráfaga de flechas aproximarse a ellos.

Toshiro la atrajo a su pecho, intentando cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y varias flechas atravesaron su cuerpo, aunque la mayor parte acabaron aterrizando en él de todas formas.

-¡Ves lo que me haces hacer, Karin-chan!- ella tosió sangre y volteó para ver a Otsui, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones. -¡Es como si estuvieras rogando que los mate a los dos aquí y ahora! ¡¿Por qué no puedes solo… amarme a mí?! ¡Eres igual a mi madre! ¡Obsesionada con los malditos shinigamis!-

Ella apenas lo escuchó, sollozando al ver las flechas clavadas en todo el costado del cuerpo de Toshiro, una incluso alcanzó su cuello. Él cayó sin fuerza sobre ella, todavía con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor, su respiración se hacía más tenue con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba muriendo. Y ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de morir, la sangre estaba brotando de su brazo y de su espalda.

Los dos estaban completamente indefensos, mientras que Otsui no tenía ni un rasguño a pesar de que sus pies siguieran congelados.

-Otsui… voy a matarte…- a pesar de que hace pocos minutos se sentía sumamente agotada, de alguna forma ahora se sentía llena de energía que solo aumentaba más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Una energía azul comenzó a rodearla.

-Por favor, Karin-chan, deja de humillarte por este shinigami.- suspiró. –Va a morir de todos modos, pero tú aún puedes salvarte, puedo curarte sí vienes conmigo. Así que deja de pelear y…- calló de repente al verla ponerse de pie. -¿Qué…?... ¿Cómo es que puedes ponerte de pie?- miró con la boca abierta como ella colocaba cuidadosamente a Toshiro en el suelo.

-Dije… que iba a matarte.- devolvió el brazalete a su mano izquierda e invocó su arco y una flecha, maniobrándola entre sus dedos con su mano rota como si nada.

-¿Pero qué…?...- su boca cayó abierta. -¿Eso es… eso es Ransōtengai?- se quedó sin aliento. –Imposible… ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo podría una ignorante como tú usar tal técnica?! ¡Te enseñe todo lo que sabes!-

-Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes.- murmuró con calma. –Ryuuken-sensei me enseñó todo lo que sé, y ahora usare el Ransōtengai para matarte ¡para que dejes de ensuciar el nombre de los Quincys!- apuntó directo a su corazón.

Ransōtengai, hilos espirituales que ayudaban a un quincy a pelear incluso aunque todos los huesos de su cuerpo estén rotos, una técnica creada para luchar hasta la muerte. Sí Toshiro iba a morir por su culpa, entonces moriría con él.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo manchó el nombre de nuestra especie!- su rostro se retorció en ira. -¡Tú lo pediste! ¡Te matare ahora para que tú dejes de deshonrar a nuestra noble raza!- rompió el hielo que lo atrapaba y corrió hacia ella.

Pero esta vez, Karin fue capaz de ver todos sus movimientos.

Esquivó su pobre intentó de volver a abofetearla y encajó un rodillazo en su estómago, sacándole el aliento. Él era rápido, pero era delgaducho y sin musculo, ella era más fuerte que él físicamente. Y lo probó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió a volar varios metros atrás. Entonces usó su arco y disparó, logrando asestar en su hombro aunque había apuntado en el pecho.

Diablos, aún tenía mala puntería. Tendría que acercarse más.

Saltó hacia él y disparó varias flechas seguidas, solo para ver con frustración como las esquivaba a todas, con una mirada enloquecida en su rostro. Él volvió a lanzarle una ráfaga de flechas y ella usó sus brazos para cubrirse, sintiendo el dolor pero moviéndose como sí nada a pesar de las heridas gracias a los hilos espirituales.

Disparó otro par de flechas solo como distracción, saltando hacia él cuando las esquivó para lograr disparar una flecha en su pecho, desgraciadamente la vio y se movió, por lo que la flecha solo logró perforar sus costillas.

Él gruñó y disparó otra ráfaga de flechas, continuamente mientras ella caminaba hacia él cubriéndose con los brazos, sin detener su avance pese a las flechas clavándose en sus piernas, algunas alcanzaron su estómago y ella vomitó más sangre, pero siguió caminando hacia Otsui con una flecha lista para clavarla en su corazón. No iba a tirarla abajo, no sin que antes lo matara.

-Se acabó, Otsui.- uso hirenkyaku para quedar nariz a nariz con él antes de que siquiera pueda parpadear y disparó su flecha.

Él jadeó, escupiendo sangre.

-¿Por qué, Karin-chan…?...- su frente chocó contra la suya. -¿Por qué… no me matas?- sujetó la flecha clavada en su estómago. –Podrías haber disparado a mi corazón… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Te lo dije… no quiero matarte…- cayó de rodillas, sintiendo los hilos espirituales comenzar a menguar. –No me queda mucho tiempo… puedo usar el resto de mi energía para llevarme a mí y a Toshiro con Orihime-chan, ella será capaz de salvar nuestras vidas…- podía sentir el reiatsu de Toshiro, débil y moribundo, pero ahí estaba. –O puedes seguir siendo un hijo de puta e insistir en matarnos, en ese caso moriremos los tres aquí. Veté ahora y tal vez los tres sobrevivamos… o bien oblígame a desperdiciar el resto de mi energía en arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos.- alzó la cabeza y lo miró amenazante.

Él cerró los ojos.

-No soy tan noble como tú, Karin-chan… Me iré ahora, pero volveré, volveré para probarte que hiciste mal en escogerlo él.- la miró dolorosamente, antes de desaparecer.

Ella no perdió ni un segundo, corrió hacia Toshiro y lo cargó, corriendo de inmediato en dirección a la casa de Orihime.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, y los hilos espirituales comenzaron a deshacerse a pocas calles de llegar, tanto que apenas vio el edificio dio un último salto y ambos cayeron sin gracia frente a las escaleras del departamento, completamente destrozados.

Orihime pareció escuchar el estruendo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, jadeando al verlos.

Cuando el campo de energía naranja los cubrió a ambos, finalmente Karin se permitió desmayarse.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, cegándose un breve instante por la luz de la habitación antes de que su visión se adaptara y se topara directamente con los preocupados ojos marrones de su hermano.

-¡Karin, finalmente despiertas!- de inmediato la jaló en un apretado abrazo que la hizo terminar de despertarse del todo solo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago y así apartarlo.

-¡Diablos, Ichi-nii! Vas a romperme un hueso o algo…- lo miró mal.

-Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de que te rompiste más de un hueso peleando con ese quincy con poderes quincys de los que nunca me hablaste.- la miró con reprobación. -¿En qué demonios estabas pensando llevando tu cuerpo al borde de la muerte? ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando buscando tener poderes, Karin?! ¡Eres una niña, y se supone que yo soy el encargado de protegerte!-

Ella frunció el ceño, recordando todo lo que había pasado para que terminara en esta situación. Estaba en su habitación y se sentía curada casi por completo, solo un poco adolorida, así que suponía que debió estar inconsciente por al menos un par de días.

-Ichi-nii, ¿dónde está Toshiro?- ignoró sus quejas y lo miró seriamente. -¿Orihime-chan logró salvarlo, verdad?- preguntó un poco temerosa. Le hubiera gustado verlo apenas despertar ¿se quedó en casa de Inoue o tal vez con Urahara?

-Él está bien.- eso la hizo suspirar aliviada. –Estuviste inconsciente cuatro días, él despertó ayer y de inmediato se marchó a la Sociedad de Almas sin decirle nada a nadie, ese enano engreído.- bufó.

-¿Se marchó?- algo en su interior se retorció dolorosamente ante ese dato, pero sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que de seguro tuvo una buena razón. –Y-ya veo… Me alegra que esté bien.- realmente por un momento creyó que lo perdería. Más tarde iría a agradecerle a Orihime por su ayuda.

-Ahora que ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, ¿podrías explicarme por qué demonios tienes poderes quincy? ¿Y cómo es que tu amigo ese también es un quincy y quiso matarlos? Y también…-

-Suficiente, Ichigo, deja a tu hermana descansar.- su padre entró de pronto a la habitación con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

-Viejo…- murmuró sorprendida.

-Me alegra que despertaras.- sonrió suavemente. –Yuzu ha estado pegada a ti todos estos días, acabábamos de convencerla de ir a dormir un poco, estará molesta cuando despierte.- se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Hija… tendrás que decirnos con detalle exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.- le dio otra de sus miradas serias. –Sin peros.-

Ella hizo una mueca. Ya sabía que no podía desobedecer a su padre cuando se ponía así, por lo tanto solo pudo suspirar antes de disponerse a contarle a él y a su hermano todo lo que sucedió los últimos meses.

Al principio su hermano no tuvo más que reclamos y regaños para decir, pero luego pareció arrepentido y empezó a culparse por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ya que no pudo protegerla y bla, bla, bla. Karin le repitió mil veces que ella no quería depender de él, y aunque al final la abrazó y pareció quedarse sin argumentos, sabía que mentalmente seguiría culpándose. Era un idiota que no podía aceptar que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él pero bueno, así lo quería.

Su padre le ordenó a su hermano ir a despertar a Yuzu y luego se volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué?- gruñó un poco a la defensiva. –Ya les dije todo.-

-De eso estoy seguro, porque ya lo sabía de todos modos.- ante esas palabras, lo miró sorprendida. –Lo sé desde el principio, Karin.-

-¿C-cómo?-

-Ryuuken me lo dijo, yo fui quien le dio permiso para entrenarte, incluso aunque me sorprendió que tomaras sin permiso algo que perteneció a tu madre.- eso la hizo bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien, tienes razón en que tanto Ichigo como yo te subestimamos, queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal pero tu poder solo crecía y crecía, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que estalle de alguna forma. Me alegre de que Ryuuken estuviera allí para guiarte, y tal vez sí hubiera confiado un poco más en ti y acceder a decirte algunas cosas no habrías buscado respuestas en Jisawa o Toshiro y esto no habría pasado.- soltó un gran suspiró. -¿Sabes que él no puede volver, cierto?-

-¿Qué?- ¿hablaba de Toshiro?

-La Sociedad de Almas sin duda se enteró de la pelea que tuvieron con ese chico, él tendrá que responder eso y… temó que dudo mucho que lo dejen volver, hija.-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que dijo, Yuzu entró corriendo a la habitación y de inmediato saltó a abrazarla llorando a moco tendido. Karin le devolvió el abrazo con los ojos aguados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre se equivocara.

.

Habían pasado tres años desde el incidente con Jisawa, desde la última vez que vio a Toshiro.

Su hermano fue a la Sociedad de Almas y le trajo una carta de él, donde le explicó que el Gotei 13 no aprobaba su relación con ella, mucho menos después de que adquiriera poderes quincy, ya que la mayoría seguían resentidos a esa raza por la última guerra, y se le había prohibido regresar a Karakura en los siguientes diez años. Se disculpó al menos mil veces por eso, pero no había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer.

Jisawa Otsui había sido declarado oficialmente enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas y pondrían a otro capitán encargado en la misión de capturarlo, cosa que ella dudaba pudieran hacer ya que el tipo era bueno escabulléndose, o al menos eso demostró espiando por años a su hermano y sus amigos, aparte de su padre y Ryuuken.

Karin terminó la preparatoria y ya estaba empacando sus cosas para mudarse a un departamento cercano a la universidad que había escogido. Su familia estaba triste al respecto pero ella sentía que era mejor así y fue firme en su decisión.

Al principio fue duro aceptar que nunca volvería a ver a Toshiro, pero con el paso del tiempo el dolor disminuyó y ya no dejaba que eso la deprimiera tan seguido. Continuó con su vida y planeaba estudiar en su universidad soñada y ser doctora, esperando que él también tuviera una buena vida. Aunque eso no significaba que haya dejado de amarlo.

Después de muchas despedidas agridulces con su familia y sus amigos, tomó el tren a la ciudad de Kyoto para comenzar esta nueva etapa en su vida cargada con sus maletas y una gran determinación y, claro, sus armas quincy.

Otsui seguía ahí fuera, y era obvio que algún día iba a volver por ella, así que Ryuuken se comprometió a enseñarle todo lo que sabía para que pudiera enfrentarlo sí la situación lo ameritaba, su hermano no estuvo muy feliz con eso pero se aseguró de dejarle en claro lo que pensaba de su idea de mantenerla débil e inútil. Ahora tenía el nivel para enfrentar a un capitán shinigami sí quisiera, y estaba lista para lo que sea, ya sean hollows, un quincy psicópata obsesionado con ella o la carrera de medicina.

Pero para lo que no estaba lista, sin duda alguna, era para ver de nuevo a Hitsugaya Toshiro parado en el medio de su departamento apenas abrió la puerta.

Con solo verlo volvió a sentirse como una quinceañera indefensa e ilusa, totalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos turquesas. Había crecido mucho más esta vez, era más alto que ella y sus facciones mucho más definidas.

-Karin…- sonrió levemente. –Ha pasado tiempo.- ella no supo sí darle un puñetazo o saltar sobre él y besarlo… así que hizo ambas cosas. Encajó su puño en su mejilla. -¡AGH! ¡¿Qué demonios, Ka…?!...- antes de que pudiera terminar de quejarse, estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

Lo besó largamente antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- casi quería volver a golpearlo porque realmente había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver.

-Bueno, me prohibieron ir a Karakura, no a otras ciudades.- sonrió con una rebeldía que nunca habría creído en él. –De hecho se supone que estoy en Osaka, pero Matsumoto me está cubriendo y pude escaparme a Kyoto, sin embargo…- frunció el ceño, pegando su frente a la suya. –No podré quedarme mucho tiempo, tres o cuatro días es lo mejor que conseguí. Sé que…-

-Es suficiente.- lo interrumpió abrazándolo fuertemente. –Es suficiente.- aunque fueran solo tres o cuatro horas eso bastaba para ella.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y pudo sentirse a sí misma derritiéndose por la ternura en su mirada al verla, realmente lo había extrañado. Él era tan hermoso… incluso con el moretón que estaba comenzando a notarse en su mejilla.

-Karin, respecto a…- puso un dedo en su boca para callarlo.

-¿Podemos hablar luego? Estoy cansada por el viaje y solo quiero dormir… ¿te importaría acompañarme?- con la cara roja, él asintió y, después de que cerrara la puerta y dejara sus maletas a un lado, se acostó a su lado en su cama individual, muy juntos debido al espacio reducido, aunque eso le daba la excusa perfecta para abrazarlo.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente él se ofreció a prepararle el desayuno y mientras lo ayudaba y luego mientras comían hablaron acerca de lo que había sido de sus vidas los últimos años y lo que los había llevado al lugar donde estaban ahora, él le pidió disculpas por tener que irse antes de que despertara y ella también se disculpó por el golpe en su mejilla.

-En serio quiero que entiendas que lo siento por aquel día.- repitió él mientras secaban sus manos después de terminar de lavar los platos. –Temía que la Sociedad de Almas viniera tras de ti después del escándalo que hicimos con esa pelea, pero al menos pude dejar una nota o tratar de…-

-Te dije que está bien, Toshiro. La carta que enviaste con mi hermano fue suficiente para mí. Es verdad que estuve molesta mucho tiempo pero no quiero seguir reclamando cosas que no se pueden cambiar.- negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. –Por ahora… ¿qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos?- volvió a besarlo.

Él tendría que volver a su misión en Osaka pronto y ella empezaba su universidad en una semana pero aun así tenía que buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo en la brevedad posible, así que realmente no tenían tanto tiempo como desearían.

Con ese pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza, Karin lo besó con más ímpetu, enterrando sus manos en sus mechones blancos para tirarlo más cerca de ella, pegando su cuerpo totalmente al suyo. Él se tensó y abrió la boca intentando preguntarle qué creía que estaba haciendo, pero ella solo uso la oportunidad para colar su lengua por entre sus labios y acariciar con movimientos lentos el interior de su cavidad, sintiéndose victoriosa al escuchar su gemido complacido.

Una vez muerta toda intención de protestar, la tomó de las caderas y acarició con sus pulgares la piel expuesta gracias a que su blusa se levantó un poco al tener sus brazos estirados hacia arriba, sintiendo su piel suave y cálida bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Ella arañó su cuero cabelludo al sentir sus manos subir por debajo de su blusa, y ambos gimieron suavemente, juntando todavía más sus cuerpos. Sus pelvis se frotaron deliciosamente y ella no lo resistió más y comenzó a jalarlo de regreso a su cama, dispuesta a que la situación vaya a donde tenga que ir.

Pero entonces su celular sonó.

Ambos gruñeron y Karin hubiera maldecido hasta el infierno y devuelta a la persona que la llamó de no ser porque era su dulce hermana. Tomó un par de profundas respiraciones antes de atender la llamada.

.

Ya había pasado una semana y Toshiro tuvo que marcharse de regreso a Osaka hace ya un par de días. Ella había estado buscando por un trabajo de medio tiempo desde entonces y hoy mismo tuvo su primera clase en la universidad.

Sorprendentemente no estaba tan deprimida después de que él se fuera, sobre todo porque tuvieron una maravillosa noche de despedida, y también porque le había prometido buscar alguna excusa para regresar en un par de semanas o un par de meses a más tardar. Y ella lo esperaría ansiosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él mientras regresaba a su departamento, pensando en la cama todavía impregnada con su aroma. Realmente ansiaba volver a verlo tan pronto como sea posible.

Su gesto decayó un poco al sentir cercano un reiatsu desconocido pero claramente de un shinigami, probablemente el shinigami encargado de esta ciudad. Cuando él regresara debían ser muy cuidadosos en no ser descubiertos, su relación seguía estando prohibida por la Sociedad de Almas, y no sabía de lo que eran capaces sí llegaran a averiguar que ella estaba en Kyoto esperando a que él viniera a buscarla en cualquier momento. No podía dejar que volvieran a separarlos.

Detuvo abruptamente su andar cuando una flecha pasó volando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, clavándose en el poste que estaba a punto de pasar. Se sobresaltó, mirando incrédula la flecha de madera, entonces notó un pedazo de papel envuelto a su alrededor.

Con un terrible presentimiento y el corazón latiéndole a mil, desenvolvió el papel y leyó su contenido.

"**¿Dónde está tu shinigami, Karin-chan? ¿Finalmente vas a reconocer que siempre tuve razón? Sigo aquí, y sé que pronto tú serás la que ruegue por mí. Con amor, el golfista**".

Jadeó, dejando caer la nota.

¡Ese miserable estaba aquí! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde hace cuánto? Él era muy talentoso escabulléndose y espiando ¿qué tanto había visto ya? ¿Qué tanto sabría?

Volvió a tomar la nota y la releyó. Por lo que decía, parecía no saber que Toshiro estuvo con ella recientemente, o al menos eso era lo que sentía que quería decir con sus palabras, y al menos desde hace un par de días o desde ahora estaba vigilándola y seguiría a su acecho hasta que fuera capaz de atraparlo y matarlo sí era necesario.

¿Pero qué pasaría si no lograba encontrarlo hasta que Toshiro regresara? ¿Otsui sería capaz de entender que no tenía razón al verlos felices juntos… o esto solo acababa de empezar?

Pronto lo averiguaría.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, fin por el momento uwu

Holaaaaaa! :D

Este fic es el premio para Camila T. Mayta por haber sido la ganadora de la categoria de dibujos en la Semana HK hace mil años xP Lamento mucho la tardanza! Este fic fue muy complicado de hacer, y tal vez me pase un poco con el largo :P

Ojala q de todos modos te guste y muchas gracias por tu maravilloso aporte! :'D

La verdad al fic lo termine hace meses pero estaba esperando a q la otra admin del grupo tenga lista la otra parte del premio, pero al final me dijo q lo suba nomas y ella luego le entregara lo suyo xD

Bueno, ojala q a todas les haya gustado el fic y nos leemos muy pronto con más fics de nuestra hermosa OTP! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
